User talk:Rocky28447
Welcome I will be trying to have as many trusted admins on the wiki so they can maintain it. Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rocky28447 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KirbyRider (talk) 00:21, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Rocky, I know this is far fetched, but Starman3 is NOT who we thought all these years! He sexually roleplayed with many YTR members like LegendOfPower, inflicted a civil war between him and a band of equally evil trolls and good people he abused, stolen money from his friends, screamed at Pinkolol16, (she's a member of YTR), told people to hate on people like LegendOfPower, and has over 100 games from fans that he never even plays. Look, the trolls are evil, but so is he, and this isshocking news, but it's true, he abuses all of us and must be removed from office and adminship! IJosh64 (talk) 17:29, December 29, 2013 (UTC) AKA IJosh64 Block YTRstarman3. He doesn't deserve to be admin. ~SonicFan13 Poor favor. Please block starman3 AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 18:35, December 29, 2013 (UTC)… Rocky, Starman3 is about to delete and go on a abusive block-happy streak by blocking people for no reason. AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 19:52, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Do you approve of the Starman3 page having Starman3 listed as both a Hero and ''an Anti-hero? One of the admins DylanDylan something said he'd block me if i keep fixing this error. Do you approve? Please respond @Neil I don't mean an indefinite block. That would be immature. I'll set up some block rules now. DD54321 (talk) 06:03, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm back. I'm back from 2 years of inactivity. I've been helping out with camjosh and sonicfan and want to make up the 2 years of my inactivity. I'll be on everyday and help out any way I can. OiramOiram12345 (talk) 04:40, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Admin request What would I need to do to bencome an admin? I've been on this wiki a couple of months now, and I'm even the one who formed this wiki's alliance with the SMG4 wiki, where I actually am an admin. I'm good friends with Dylan, Camboy and Shcm, and I'm in Shroomwood and the Kiddy Stoppers. I understand there may not be an actual need for another admin ''at the moment, but I wish to do all I can to contribute to this wiki. The Zog. (talk) 00:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey. If you have a sec, I'd really like to talk to you. DD54321 (talk) 20:00, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Rocky, just grant them the user rights. Don't be so simple-minded that MM54321 has to always control this wiki because it will never always be that way, and if it continues this wiki will fall. It is slowly developing into a community, and this simple thinking of having to contact MM just to give them user rights is really very lame. It is not good for developing a community, we have waited for you alone for days, this thing seriously needs to get off the ground and stop being something so ridiculous. I am Pinkolol16''' The Colour Code Master!''' 02:37, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Yo there? Rocky, this community is falling, I know, it needs to be revived, but TheMinishLAN just put this wiki on hatius, and FYI, he also deleted pages like SM64. IJosh64 (talk) 00:06, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Fuck off dude, that page was decided to be uncanon. We've already stripped you of your admin powers, do you want us to vote on whether or not to block you? Stop being an inconvienience to us. The Minish LAN (talk) 05:34, July 9, 2015 (UTC)